Y al final
by Aelita222
Summary: Kakashi x Obito. One shot [ 18] Puede que lloreis al final


Advertencias: Mundo Alterno, posible yaoi. Perdón si me enrollo mucho pero me gusta explicar cosas, gomen nasai.

Y me desperté, sudando, como las demás otras noches, ¿hora? Las tres de la madrugada, miré a la ventana y pensé, pensé en como pude haberte dejado morir aquel día, y ahora no hago más que recordarte ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Obito?

"Dieciséis años..." dije en un suspiro. Aquel sueño me invadía cada noche, aquellos recuerdos no hacían nada más que pasar por mi cabeza una y otra vez. Yo... yo de verdad te quería Obito Uchiha, cuando por fin empezamos a entendernos tú tuviste que... morir.

Pude dormirme de nuevo y llegó la mañana, fría, húmeda, con grandes nubes grises por el cielo. Como de costumbre me levanté, me duché y me fui al instituto en el cual daba clase de matemáticas.

-Buenos días -saludó Gai, mi compañero y amigo, profesor de gimnasia-. Kakashi, hoy no tienes muy buena cara.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien -fingí una falsa sonrisa.

-Ah, si, te esperan en la sala de profesores, quieren hablarte de algo...

Le di las gracias y fui a paso lento por el pasillo que llevaba hacia aquella sala del profesorado, de mi bolsillo saqué aquel reloj, y me paré, contemplándolo con tristeza, apretando mis dientes con fuerza...

-Kakashi, ¿Qué pasa? -reconocí aquella voz enseguida.

-Rin...

-¿Aún le recuerdas? -dijo apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro- De eso ya dieciséis años, deberías olvidarlo ya...

-Tú no lo entiendes... -y seguí mi camino.

Por fin llegué, Tsunade, la directora y Shizune también estaban ahí, además de varios profesores como Asuma y Kurenai. Me senté en una de las sillas libres casi sin ganas y comenzaron a hablar.

-A partir de mañana habrá un profesor nuevo de matemáticas-dijo la firme y seria Tsunade-. Se mudó hace unos días a Konoha y me informé sobre él, es un verdadero buen maestro y espero que lo trateis como es debido.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Kurenai.

-Uchiha Kai.

-¿K-Kai? -pregunté yo un poco sorprendido-. Nunca había oído hablar de un Uchiha llamado así.

Ese nombre... no, imposible. Después de la reunión cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, los jueves siempre me tocaba a primera hora con tercero B, nada del otro mundo. En cuanto entré el borrador se cayó encima de mi cabeza, y solo pensé en una persona, Uzumaki Naruto.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, no tenía ganas de discutir con mis alumnos así que solamente me senté en mi silla y abrí el libro.

-Página 265 ejercicio tres, cuatro y cinco, en veinte minutos correjimos.

-Estás muy raro hoy, dattebayo -dijo el rubio.

La mayoría de la clase se calló, yo lo único que hice fue ponerme a pensar. Aquel sábado por la mañana, Rin, Obito y yo nos fuimos a la montaña y encontramos una caseta abandonada, cerca había un lago, Rin decidió bañarse y yo la seguí, mientras Obito, se quedó ahí porque no se encontraba muy bien y cuando volvimos...

-Ya los tenemos, Kakashi-sensei -dijo Sakura Haruno sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Está bien.

El día pasó como cualquier otro y volví a mi casa sin hacer nada nuevo. Ya de noche, era lo que mas odiaba, las noches. Me acosté y me dormí pero, esta fue una noche distinta a las demás, no tuve ningún sueño y no me desperté en la madrugada. Por la mañana, al levantarme sentí un dolor en la cabeza y estómago, la verdad me encontraba mal y avisé a la directora de que hoy no podría ir al instituto, ella me dijo que aquel chico, Kai, ya había llegado y que deseaba hablar conmigo.

Kai... no era posible... él... no.

A lo largo del día sentía una sensación extraña y mis dolores se fueron calmando pero los pensamientos no se iban...

Corrimos a la caseta, y no podía ser... todo, todo destrozado, vimos a dos personas correr entre los árboles, ellos lo hicieron. Obito, ¿Dónde estaba él? Debajo de los escombros lo vimos, inmóvil, sangrando y... "¿Obito? Tu ojo..." Rin se quedó boquiabierta, llorando y temblando "Chi-chicos, no os preocupéis, yo ya no duraré mucho..." empecé a llorar "Ka-Kakashi, fe-felicidades por ser el mejor alumno, coge mi reloj, es... lo único que puedo darte" Rin le acariciaba la cabeza "¡No! NO VAS A MORIR, ahora iremos a por una ambulancia" "No te esfuerces Kakashi, ya, ya es demasiado tarde, solo... cuida a Rin y tu... cuidate también".

Cogí a Rin y fuimos corriendo a mi casa, ahí avisé a mi madre y ella llamó pero cuando llegamos ahí... Obito no estaba.

Fue mi culpa por dejarlo ahí y luego no poder hacer nada... Por la tarde estaba recuperado del todo, sentado en el salón no sabía que podía hacer más, corregir exámenes era lo que menos deseaba y entonces, llamaron al timbre.

¿A estas horas? ¿Quién podría ser?

Fui rápido y abrí la puerta, encontrándome a un hombre alto de unos treinta años, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y varias cicatrices en la cara de la parte derecha.

Él... se parecía tanto a...

-Kakashi -yo tenía la boca abierta, pero...-. Soy yo, Obito.

-¿Co-Cómo? -pregunté sorprendido.

-Cuánto creciste -sonrió un poco-. Siento tanto no haber dado señales de vida...

Y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, él, Obito, estaba vivo, estaba delante de mi.

-Obito... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? -me acarició la cara, el pelo, sus caricias eran tan suaves...

-No llores, yo... después de que os fuerais a buscar ayuda alguien me ayudó y me llevó a su casa, lejos, muy lejos de Konoha, ahí me cuidó y me ayudó hasta que murió -entramos en casa, sentandonos en el sofá-. Ese hombre me dio todos los estudios necesarios, él era profesor y yo quise ser como él. A los 22 años ya daba clase en algunos colegios e institutos, siempre me acordaba de Rin y de ti...

-¿Por qué no viniste aquí? ¿Por qué ni siquiera una carta o una llamada?

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé y me arrepiento -me miró con sus ojos azabache-. Y ahora..., tuve valor de venir y quedarme... nosotros, Rin, tú y yo juntos de nuevo.

-Yo... yo -mis lágrimas cada vez salían en mayor cantidad, estaba aquí, la persona a la que tanto añoraba y también, a la que tanto quería-. Estoy, estoy tan feliz, no te olvidé ni un solo día, todo fue mi culpa.

-Kakashi -me cogió de la barbilla-. Fue mía por ser un estúpido en aquellos tiempos y además... te amaba.

Me... ¿amaba? Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar esas palabras y fui tan feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Obito... -me acerqué un poco más a él, abrazandole-. No me dejes, nunca más...

Entonces me besó y yo le correspondí, sabía ahora cuanto le quería, jamás me separaría de aquellos labios, de aquel cuerpo. Nuestros besos fueron a más, nos quedábamos sin respiración haciendo que nos separásemos.

-Obito, prometeme que no te irás, prometeme que te quedarás aquí para siempre, no quiero perderte de nuevo...

-Kakashi, estaré a tu lado para siempre...

Su lengua entró dentro de mi boca jugando con la mía, yo le acariciaba mientras él hacía lo mismo, cada vez me excitaba más, sus suspiros, su voz, todo. Fuimos a mi habitación y me acostó en la cama quitándose la camiseta, su cuerpo delgado se acercó al mío, sus manos rozaban mi barriga y mi pecho mientras me daba un profundo beso, la erección cada vez se hacía más notable hasta el punto que me llegaba a molestar.

Él la notó e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, desabrochó mis pantalones con una sola mano dejándome en ropa interior, me quité la camiseta y Obito empezó a acariciarme por encima de mis calzoncillos.

-Ah... -di un pequeño gemido.

Él estaba en la misma situación que yo, se desnudó por completo, Dios... era tan perfecto, necesitaba sentirlo ya, me quitó los calzoncillos y se puso por atrás mía.

-Hazlo -le dije con voz suave.

Empezó a entrar poco a poco, dolía demasiado y yo no pude hacer nada más que gritar, apretaba las sábanas pero no quería que esto se acabase, nunca. Fue cada vez más rápido hasta que sentía el placer, Obito jadeaba al igual que yo, los dos sudábamos y yo a veces emitía algún gemido.

El empezó a acariciar mi pene, no podía aguantar más, era algo único, algo que nunca sentiré con ninguna otra persona, lo amaba con toda mi alma, los dos estábamos al borde del placer y terminamos por corrernos, soltando los últimos jadeos.

-Ka-Kakashi... te amo.

Los dos nos acostamos uno al lado del otro, Obito estaba tumbado sobre mi hombro y yo mientras le acariciaba la cara, fue perfecto, lo mejor que podía haberme pasado.

-Kai ¿eh? -reí-. Ese era el mote que yo te ponía.

-Si... me lo puse para que nadie me reconociera, parece que Rin aún no sabe quien soy pero debo reconocer que está preciosa.

-Cierto -le besé la frente-. Y tú, aunque perdiste tu ojo y tienes esas cicatrices eres lo más guapo de este mundo.

Hizo una risa tímida y de pronto comenzó a toser muy fuerte yéndose hacia el baño y cuando volvió se le vio algo decaído, me preocupé un poco, pero me dijo que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada, después de hablar un largo rato acabamos por dormirnos.

Sobre las 10 de la mañana nos despertamos, yo tenía que ir a hacer algunas cosas como sacar dinero del banco e ir a comprar la comida, a Obito se le veía algo mal así que decidió quedarse en casa, pero antes de eso me dio un fuerte abrazo y me besó con pasión diciendo que lo sentía.

Yo estaba feliz, más que nadie en este mundo, Obito estaba vivo y era lo único que me importaba, los recuerdos desaparecieron por completo. Cuando terminé de hacer todo volví a casa, ya era la una del mediodía.

-Ya estoy aquí Obito -dije, pero nadie contestó-. ¿Obito?

Fui corriendo a la habitación y ahí no había nadie, su ropa no estaba pero la tele estaba encendida, me asusté, tenía el corazón en un puño cuando vi unas manchas rojas en la sábana.

-¿O-Obito?

Vi una carta en la mesita de noche en la cual ponía: "Kakashi, te escribo esta carta para decirte que lo siento, por todo, no hice nada bien en esta vida y tampoco podré cumplir aquella promesa que te hice anoche. Tengo una enfermedad que ningún médico puede curar y mis días estaban contados ya, hoy... hoy era el último día de mi vida y quise verte de nuevo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu voz... es lo único que quería ver antes de morir, por eso vine aquí anoche, para disculparme, para que no sufrieras más, por haberte abandonado todos estos años. Te amaba y te seguiré amando desde donde quiera que esté, sigo siendo un inútil, no he hecho nada de provecho en esta vida pero al verte... todo cambió. Jé, soy un estúpido, y ahora quiero que me prometas una cosa..." giré la hoja "vive, vive tu vida, disfrútala, por mí, por ti, por Rin, por toda la gente que te quiere y recuerda que estaré ahí siempre".

Temblaba, lloraba, mis lágrimas no paraban de caer ¿Co-Cómo fue esto posible? Solo vino para verme, para verme antes de morir... y esta vez de verdad.

-¿¡Por qué!? -me derrumbé en el suelo, llorando, apretando mis dientes-. Obito...

Tres años después de eso... todos los días visitaba tu tumba, cada día te contaba todo, sentía que a veces me acariciabas y me ayudabas a seguir a delante...

Cinco años después yo... por fin soy feliz.

-Kakashi, ¿por qué? -dijo su dulce voz.

-La vida es así, nunca sabes que pasará ni como ni cuando morirás...

-Yo soy una excepción -sonrió aquella hermosa sonrisa.

-Tienes razón -sonreí yo también-. Al fin pude reunirme contigo, Obito.

-Nadie aquí nos separará.

-Nadie.


End file.
